Spencer and Lilly, A Life with the BAU
by DayDreamDreamer
Summary: Everyone knows how Spencer Reid is with his team, but what know one knows is who is waiting a home for him ever night. This is the story of Spencer Reid and Lilly Rodgers.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

It all started when I met Spencer during his studies at Caltech. He was the star student who everybody secretly admired and I was the barista in his favorite coffee shop. When we both stared to get to know each other he was 20 and I was barely 19. My dream was to someday be able to go to college and become a primary teacher, but that was a distant dream. It was Spencer who told me to believe in my dreams and he eventually helped me.  
Against the common belief that Spencer was socially awkward we soon became a couple and it may be corny to say this but he saved me that day he kissed me in the coffee shop. Since that day we were inseparable.

But you may ask who I am; well I'm Lilly Rogers a girl from Los Angeles. A girl, who dreamed of finding her true love in a world full of serial killers.

After Spencer finished his PhD at Caltech when both moved cross country to Washington DC so Spencer could go to the FBI Academy. Once Spencer was accepted and graduated, Jason Gideon came into our lives, swiftly and silent. He became Spencer's mentor and a father figure to both of us.  
I still remember the day when Spencer came and told me Gideon had brought him into a BAU team. This started the first real fight in our 2-year long relationship. And this is also the point where the story starts…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Why? Why did you accept Gideon's offer without even telling me about it first? Do you even consider that I would want to know if you go ahead and join some sort of team where you travel all over the country on a moment's notice and hunt serial killers!" , I couldn't believe him. And he isn't even defending himself he is just sitting there on our couch and watching me as I pace across the living room, frustrated and scared. "Every time Jason goes off all I can do is worry and now that you're gone with him I don't know what to do. What happens if I lose you both?" that was my breaking point and I break down with tears streaming down my face. I feel two strong arms that pick me up and Spencer cradles me to his body and lets me cry.

We sit like this for hours until he said something. "I know how you feel, Angel, but this is what I want. To help, finally I feel like I fit in somewhere. Please let me do this, please let me." I can hear how desperate he is, wanting me to understand. "Ok. Please don't try and get killed. I need you here with me and not 6 feet under. I don't want to wake up someday to a call to tell me that you got killed, how am I going to tell Diana that her son is dead? I want to be Mrs. Spencer Reid, do you understand that if you die I would die, too? I love you Cherie." I would have properly continued my rant but he kissed me with such demand and I forgot what I wanted to say.

"Do you know what hearing you say that you want to marry me does to me?" he asked me. We stayed the whole evening on the couch and didn't do much but kissed occasionally and enjoyed the quiet. Tomorrow is Spencer's first day with his team and we both wanted to enjoy the last evening before and new part of life would begin.  
"Lilly?" he started, "how was your day in school?" "Oh it was relatively normal. One of my professors asked me how I am coping with the coursework but otherwise it was uneventful. I can't wait till I'm finally finished and I am in a full classroom." Yeah you heard right, I am currently in college and studying to become a teacher. After our move to DC Spencer convinced me to sign up for some classes at Georgetown. I am in my second of four years.

The next day came far too soon for my liking and at 7.30am Spencer was picked up by Gideon. "Good morning." I said as I greeted him at the front door. "How are you doing my dear?" Gideon asked me. "I'm fine, thanks. Just in a bit of a rush. Spencer is nearly ready; do you want a coffee while waiting for him?" "That would be lovely. And by the way, I will watch over our boy. Don't worry too much." As always he read my mind without any effort. He just knew what I needed. "What can you tell me about the team? Are they going to tease him? Is he going to be alright? Do they have a coffee machine? You know how he gets if he doesn't get his coffee." I know I was acting like a mother hen but it was in my nature to worry about people I love. "Lily. Stop, don't worry everything will be Ok. The team is a big dysfunctional family, everyone looks out for each other. Let him go mother hen." He ended smiling. In my heart I knew he was right.

Spencer came down the stairs only a minute later. I gave him his flask full to the brim with coffee and loads of sugar in it already. "Have a nice first day, baby." I told him as they walked out of the door and before he sat in the car I gave him a last kiss.

**AN: So here you go sorry for the long wait. Thanks for all the adds to your favorite or alert list. Well this chapter is dedicated to my first 3 reviewers: Katarzyna88gb, angelvoice15 and Dalonega Noquisi. Hope you liked the chapter :D**


End file.
